


Marriage

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, M/M, Marriage, Miscommunication, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Wade misunderstands everything.





	

Title: Marriage

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Big E/Wade

Characters: Big E Langston, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel.

Summary: Wade misunderstands everything.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Do you love me Wade?" Big E asks casually watching his boyfriend from across the dinner table. He didn't look up from cutting to steak to know he had Wade Barrett full attention.

"Of course I do." Wade says fear rising through him as he sat across at Big E seated opposite him. Big E still didn't look up from his steak as continued to eat. Wade gulped loudly because he knew it was coming. Lastly Big E has been leaving the house earlier than usual and returning later than usual.

He thought the bigger man needed space because of their recent decision to move in together. Wade assumed if he didn't question it everything would go back to normal but it didn't. He would enter the room to see E on the balcony having a conversation on the phone. The other man would see him and quietly end the conversation.

"How badly do you love me?" Big E asks casually as if he doesn't really care about the words coming out of his mouth. Wad shoots him a look as if he's gone mad or maybe as if he had misheard what his boyfriend from how casual his tone of voice is.

"What?" He whispers, as Big E finally locks eyes with him. "How badly do yo-"

"I know what you bloody said, mate!" Wade snapped his hand tight around the steak knife. He didn't know what game E was playing but he refused. "I don't understand what happened but don't this to me. I love you too much so if you're gonna dump me be done with it. Don't tease me with my love for you."

Big E stared at Wade before chuckling as he stood up moving towards his boyfriend. Wade narrowed his eyes at Big E's laughter but the other man didn't seem to care. "You think this is funny!" Wade cried out.

"Wade-"

"No I love you and your breaking up with me." Wade cried out trying to wipe away the tears.

"We're not breaking up baby boy. I'm trying to propose to you." Big E whispered smiling when Wade grew quiet. His breath came out in pants as he watched Big E drop to the one knee. A velvet box pulled from somewhere random, opening it revealed a simply gold band with both of his birthstones peridot and spinel.

"But but, all the sneaking around and phone calls." Wade stutters out with big eyes as the tears ceased.

"The calls were to your parents about the perfect ring and a few to Heath. I was out late all night because I hired a jeweler to make this custom ring for you. Baby boy I would never break up with you. I want to marry you." E watched Wade's eyes narrowed before he received a hard slap to the back of his head.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again Ettore Ewen Langston. Now ask me again." Wade demanded. E smiled because he saw the level of insecurity underneath the anger. Taking a deep breath he grabbed Wade's hand in his own as the other held the box.

"Wade Barrett will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Of course I will you bloody jerk."


End file.
